fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Utah
Utah is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Freezeria. She is the female worker at Papa's Pastaria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Calypso Island Occupation: Island Guide Loves: Pink Lemonade Hates: Off-Season Utah lives a relaxing life on the shores of Calypso Island. She carves out a living on the small island by offering guided hiking excursions for the many tourists. She lives in a beach bungalow on the south side of the island with her older sister, Nevada. Utah’s a big fan of Papa's Freezeria, but has made many trips off the island to check out his latest restaurants. Appearance Utah has brown shoulder-length hair in pigtails held by yellow bands. She wears a yellow and white-striped beach shirt tied up the waist, denim cutoff jeans with a brown rope belt around her waist, and white shoes with yellow laces. Orders Papa's Freezeria * Medium Cup * Cookie Dough * Chocolate Syrup * Regular Blend * Chocolate Whipped Cream * Chocolate Syrup * Sprinkles * Cherry Papa's Pancakeria * Pecan Toast * Cinnamon * 3 Strawberries * Raspberries * Honey * Drink: **Large Coffee with Cocoa Papa's Burgeria HD * Bottom Bun * Mayo * Bacon * Medium Patty * Cheese * Bacon * Awesome Sauce * Top Bun Papa's Wingeria * 6 Spicy Garlic Wings * 6 Calypso Boneless Wings * 3 Kung Pao Dips Papa's Hot Doggeria * Kielbasa in a Pretzel Bun * Salsa * Relish * Mustard * Wild Onion Sauce * Bacon * Small Tangerine Pop * Large Chocolate Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner B * Vanilla Cake * Cupcake 1: ** Teal Frosting ** Vanilla Drizzle ** Tropical Charms (Rainbow Sprinkles on other holidays) ** Paper Umbrella (Marshmallow on other holidays) ** Cherry * Cupcake 2: ** White Frosting ** Rock Candy ** Rainbow Sprinkles ** Paper Umbrella (Marshmallow on other holidays) ** Cherry Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Cookie Dough *Chocolate Syrup *Regular Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Chocolate Syrup *Sprinkles *Cherry, Cookie Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Strawberries *Pink Lemonade Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Sugarplum Syrup *Wildberry Derps *3 Cherries Papa's Donuteria *Blueberry Round Donut **Sky Blue Icing **Wildberry Shake Drizzle (Sugar Plum in other holidays) *Red Velvet Egg Donut with Marshmallow Cheeps Cream (Round with Lemon Chiffon) **Lavender Icing (Orange Icing in other holidays) **Pink Lemonade Drizzle (none in other holidays) **Rainbow Sprinkles *Regular Ring Donut with Cookie Dough Cream **Cinnamon Sugar **Chocolate Chips Papa's Wingeria HD *6 Spicy Garlic Wings *6 Calypso Boneless Wings *3 Kung Pao Dips Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *8 Bacon *6 Sausages (left side) *Regular baked *8 slices Papa's Next Chefs 2011: In the Pineapple Division, she won to Mindy and Sasha, but then lost to Peggy. 2012: In the Blueberry Division, she won to Wendy and Scooter. But in the semifinals of the tournament she lost to Clover. 2013: She won to Cecilia and Ivy making her the champion of Hyper Green Division. She won against Tohru in the semifinals but lost to Willow in the finals. Unlockable toppings along with her *In Freezeria and it's HD Version, she is unlockable along with cookie dough. *In Pancakeria, she is unlockable along with cocoa. *In Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Teal Frosting. *In Freezeria To Go, she is unlocked with Pink Lemonade Syrup. *In Donuteria, she is unlocked with Marshmallow Cheeps Cream. *In Pizzeria To Go, she is unlocked with Bacon. Ranks *Papa's Freezeria: Rank 1 (Day 2) *Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 19 *Papa's Burgeria HD: *Papa's Wingeria: Time Customer *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 40 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 29 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 43 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Time Customer *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 2 Trivia *It is revealed that she has a sister, Nevada. *In Papa's Donuteria, she changed her favorite holiday from Summer Luau to Easter. Gallery 212px-14.PNG|Utah Taking Her Order Taylor and Utah.jpg|Won the Blueberry Division along with Taylor. Photo0268-1-.jpg|Utah is not pleased. Utah.png|Utah Fan Art Utah14.png|Utah on Papa's Next Chefs tournament. Untitled1.jpg|Nevada, her elder sister, confirmed at the Flipdeck #71. 1233678.jpg|Thumbs up! Perfect Utah.png|Utah Is Pleased! Utah with her color.jpg|Utah Utah.PNG|Utah and Matt Champion of the Hyper Green Divison in Papa's Next Chefs 2013. Screenshot 5.png|She in Papa's Next Chefs 2013 finals. She lost to Willow. Utah Art.PNG|Utah Fanart Utah RULES!.png|Utah Picture Freezeria HD - Utah.png Freezeria HD - Utah again.png Worker mochup.jpg Thanksgiving01.jpg Perfect Breakfast for Utah.png Poor Utah.png Utah wearing Doan's glasses.jpg Nan.png|Utah get's a perfect score in Pastaria from her sister, Nevada Bruna Table Order.jpg|Utah taking Bruna's order from Doan Utah Papa's Freezeria.jpg|Utah in Papa's Freezeria HD poor_utah.jpg|In 2011, she debuted in Freezeria. Mad Utah.jpg|Angry Utah HD Sisters.png Dancing Utah.jpg|Utah dancing do the moves.jpg|Utah dancing with Allan and Xolo. 212px-18.PNG ChibiMaker utah.jpg|utah chibi maker Utah sprite edit.PNG|Eightball strikes again. Donas_Perfectas_Para_Utah_y_Georgito.png 96px-James.png|utah and gred Utah & Nevada.jpg|sisters Utah and Nevada Sisters HD 1.jpg Pastaria Workers HD 1.jpg Screen shot 2014-09-20 at 19.14.33.png|Angry Utah in Donuteria Screen shot 2014-09-23 at 19.29.04.png|Angry Utah (at the dining table) Dancing Pastaria workers.jpg Papa's Pastaria - Chef Selection Screen.png Utahperfect.png|Pastaria Chef Gets Perfect Wings! (Donuteria) Utah before star customer.png Utah unlocked in Papa's Donuteria.png Papa's Donuteria - Radlynn and Sarge Fan in Hallway Hunt.png|Utah In Hallway Hunt Utah_wingeria.jpg|Utah's order in papa's wingeria Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Freezeria Debuts Category:Worker Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:U Characters